Cannibales
by Woozii
Summary: Se le dice caníbal a la criatura que consume carne de su propia especie, pero si fuera así Boku-chan sería un antropófago y quién sabe los demás. Quizás todos tenemos un poco de caníbal dentro nuestro.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei [alias el rompe-dedos y rodillas].

 **NA:** ¡Especial de Halloween! La verdad es que yo no lo celebro pero bueno, Octubre se presta para estas cosas el muy puto. Cierto es que era una buena excusa para probar algo, porque originalmente yo soy más _escritora de [pseudo] terror_ , pero en este fandom, a pesar del tiempo, nunca lo había probado. Supongo que puede contener temas delicados.

* * *

 **—Cannibales—**

* * *

 **I**

Oikawa & Bokuto

— **Sangrado mental—**

El ventilador lo desgarra como si estuviera hecho de papel mojado y mira el techo oscuro, tenebroso lleno de goteras. Debería repararlo, pero no lo hace, para empezar no tiene idea de dónde se está colando el agua (si es que es eso). El piso esta frío, contrarresta con su propia temperatura corporal o quizás es simplemente que él está igual de frío; por eso no se da cuenta de los cambios. Tampoco le importa. A esas alturas ya da igual. Las astas giran sobre su eje; una y otra vez, zumban sobre su cabeza y le hace querer estirar la mano para meter los dedos entre medio por mera curiosidad infantil. Le duelen los dedos, le duele la mano y le duele todo el brazo, se da cuenta de ello. Su boca se abre e intenta saborear el aire de la habitación pero sólo logra distinguir el regusto de la bilis y le entran ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Piensa en el café que tiró al suelo en un arranque de ansiedad hace menos de diez minutos y en Kotarou, que había salido a buscar una escoba y una pala para limpiar el desastre. Él mismo se había cortado varias yemas de sus dedos recogiendo los pedazos mientras sus manos todavía temblaban y ahora está ahí; en estado _zen_ o vegetal sin saber qué está mirando.

"No me gusta el ruido del ventilador porque me gusta el café derramado pero creo que mañana tenía que hacer algo me pregunto qué temperatura habrá afuera por qué llueve con tanta fuerza pero si ni si quiera es invierno debería estar haciendo mi tarea maldito tiempo que no me deja pasar con mis amigos verdad que tenía que ir a la cita con el doctor por la maldita pierna no me gusta octubre creo que el ventilador está sonando más fuerte quiero irme a dormir porque la temperatura del sol es demasiado alta todos deberíamos irnos a vivir al espacio me gusta el ventilador",pensó con rapidez mientras sus pupilas siguen el ritmo que hay encima suyo.

Está en eso, contando ovejas, cuando Kotarou entre a la habitación con la escoba en mano y se da cuenta, gracias al halo de luz que se cola desde otra habitación, que la parte del abdomen de su playera esta embarrada en algo misteriosamente oscuro. Él sonríe, como siempre, desquiciado e hiperquinetico. La más hermosamente trágica de las sonrisas y sus ojos brillan igual que el de los búhos nocturnos que nunca le gustaron porque le hacían sentir que _siempre_ observan y _siempre_ todo lo saben. Cuando entra sus pisadas son tan bruscas, como todo él, que retumban en el suelo como un ogro amable. Sin decir palabra comienza a arreglar el desastre que él había causado y, como siempre, Kotarou no lo culpa porque es muy bueno, muy gentil, es muy niño y eso lo desquicia porque no lo comprende.

Mientras murmura Tooru se da cuenta que lo que lo mancha no es nada misterioso, sino sangre. Sangre roja y densa, seca, escurridiza (¿tiene lógica?). No es sólo café lo que hay en el suelo y se pregunta cómo piensa arreglar todo eso. Es en ello cuando sus pensamientos se transforman y se vuelven contra sí. De pronto no hay nada claro y se encuentra sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Kotarou. Éste lo mira con su sonrisa de siempre y los labios rojos con algo que escurre de ellos. Lo afirma con más fuerza hasta lograr enterrar sus pocas uñas dentro de la carne dura de sus músculos y duele, le duele a él más que a Kotarou. Se tantea el pecho y se da cuenta que hay algo que carece, no se encuentra el pulso y cuando se mira la mano distingue rojo, manchas. Qué dolor. Auch. Pero no siente nada. ¿Eso es normal? No, ¿cierto?

—Boku-chan, Boku-chan. Qué gracioso eres —Tooru susurró mientras se miraba desangrarse sin sentir nada. Él sonríe como si estuviera entendiéndolo pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa, algo que le molesta y lo aprieta con más fuerza mientras Tooru se desmorona dentro suyo—, devuélvemelo, Boku-chan, devuélveme el corazón que me arrebataste. Devuélveme el corazón que te devoraste, ¡devuélvemelo! —gritó con fiereza mientras maldecía el café que había en el suelo.

—¿Qué corazón, Oikawa-kun?

* * *

 **II**

Tsukishima & Kuroo

— **El príncipe no feliz porque murió de amor—**

Cuando las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer Kuroo entra a la casa y saluda. Nadie le responde. Algo le dice, quizás un sexto sentido, que no se quite los zapatos así que a pesar de que después Kei pueda enfadarse con él por ensuciar entra a la casa mientras llama al chico en voz queda. En tanto va prendiendo las luces y la ampolleta del pasillo parpadea. "Tengo que cambiar el foco", es lo que piensa con cierta pereza porque eso de los trabajos domésticos nunca le han gustado mucho pero sí él no lo hace no hay nadie más que quiera hacerlo. No sabe por qué pero se acuerda hoy cuando iba a su trabajo vio cómo un niño se caía de bruces al suelo mientras corría por la calle y estaba seguro que un diente había volado. Qué trauma.

—¿Kei? —llama otra vez y entonces entra al living de la casa. No es muy grande pero tampoco pequeño. Lo que pasa es que no tienen muchas cosas, todavía, así que el efecto de espacio funciona mejor. Mantienen una tele remotamente nueva, un sofá que compraron a descuento, una mesa baja y una repisa con algunos maceteros que en futuro deberían tener plantas. Hay también una ventana pero que da al patio trasero y está oscuro. La luz está encendida y lo ve todo con claridad. Se queda en el marco de la puerta unos momentos, recapacita lo que ocurre y su cerebro procesa. Una sonrisa dulce se forma en sus labios mientras su atención se centra en, irónicamente, el centro de su universo. Éste lo mira con el marco de sus gafas sucias y una expresión de _póker_ —Hola, cielo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? Yo creí que habías salido a alguna parte ya que no me contestabas —habla con naturalidad y es extraño. Le nace tan sencillo que hasta él se sorprende de su falta de humanidad. Kei no le responde y se queda en su lugar. Su sudadera está embarrada al igual que sus piernas y manos, incluso parte de su cara. Es un desastre y el lugar está peor. Kuroo entra a pasos silenciosos a la estancia—Lo hiciste otra vez, ¿no? Estás hecho un desastre —musita lo obvio y cuando está de pie frente a él le toma el rostro con suavidad.

Kei lo mira con sus intensos ojos dorados. No parpadea y simplemente aprieta su mano. Kuroo, cuando intenta tomarla, se da cuenta que todavía sostiene el cuchillo de cocina y logra hacer que lo suelte. Cae al suelo y resuena varias veces haciéndolos sobresaltar en su lugar. Ahora que está más cerca puede sentir con mayor claridad el aroma agrio y metálico de la sangre, además de la pesadez de la muerte.

El cadáver está boca abajo.

"Qué bueno", es lo que piensa porque no le gustaría tener que encontrarse con la expresión de horror y dolor de otra persona. Pero aquello nace nada más que por el hecho de que ya no le interesa ver el rostro del, en este caso, susodicho. "Parece que era un compañero de trabajo", termina de analizar sólo por la figura.

—No te has limpiado, Kei. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —sigue Kuroo mientras junta sus frentes en un cálido gesto—No tengo más opción que encender el auto ahora, ¿no? Iré a buscar las llaves. Tú puedes ir a limpiarte. Quédate aquí y toma un baño, ¿puedes? O mejor, espera por mí para que te ayude. Hace mucho no tomamos un baño los dos.

Kuroo sabe que a Kei no le gusta que le hablen como si fuera un niño pero le gusta verlo en esas facetas, así que por eso lo hace y ve cómo frunce el ceño. Él sonríe y levantando la mano tira de la manga de su chaqueta para limpiar los rastros de sangre que tenía en la cara.

—¿Te vas a ir? —pregunta él con voz seca.

—Volveré, cielo. Ya lo sabes. Sólo saldré un momento y volveré antes de que te des cuenta —le responde y besa su frente con delicadez.

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué fue esta vez, Tsukki? —cambia el tema mientras lo mira directo a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Sujeta su barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar. Kei frunce el ceño pero desvía un poco la mirada—¿Fue porque ese chico estaba invitándome a muchos cosas? ¿Creíste que intentaba ligar conmigo? —cuando no lo mira se da cuenta que acertó completamente. Le besa está vez la punta de la nariz—Eres adorable. Vuelvo en un una hora, quizás menos. Prepara el baño y si estás muy cansado vete a acostar. No me esperes despierto.

Lo soltó entonces para ir a buscar una bolsa y cuando miró sobre su hombro, antes de dejar la estancia, se dio cuenta que Kei seguía en la misma posición y miraba el cadáver con el ceño fruncido. Parecía pensar en algo de manera demasiado detenida y eso a Kuroo le hizo temer un poco, pero sólo un momento, luego se le pasó.

Iba a decir algo cuando Kei, súbitamente, alzó la cabeza y lo perforó con el dorado en sus irises.

—Eres un cobarde, Kuroo —fue lo único que le dijo y se dio cuenta de por qué era ese mensaje. Tal vez era verdad.

Sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

—Vuelvo pronto, cielo.

* * *

 **III**

Asahi & Noya

— **La ruleta rusa—**

Yuu jadea y Asahi tiembla pero no hace, ni dicen nada, sólo se queda quieto en su lugar y observa, porque él siempre está mirando todo a su alrededor con su modo tímido y cabizbajo, porque el mundo puede ser brutal y él se siente de cristal. Observa la manera en que aquel chico no llega al metro sesenta (ni de roce) se transforma en la peor de las bestias. No le gusta esa visión de él pero tampoco le desagrada, sino que lo contrario y la razón por la cual se desprecia a sí mismo, es que le hace sentir seguro. Es extraño. Él debería ser la persona que haga a Yuu sentirse seguro, porque es el mayor y por imagen impone más, pero es Yuu quien siempre sale adelante y saca la cara ante las circunstancias. Son aquellas personas que lo juzgan antes de conocerlo quienes peor sufren. Pero ahora es diferente; las razones son otras y quizás peor. Sólo un simple pero hiriente: "Malditos homosexuales. Sois escoria", en una tienda de veinticuatro horas en que Asahi pagaba en la caja. ¿Cómo lo supo? No tiene idea. No creía que fueran tan obvios pero entonces los sujetos salieron, mientras el dueño les decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, y pudo sentir la manera imperceptible que Yuu se tensaba.

Entonces temió.

Quiso demorarse más pagando, contando yen por yen pero no funcionó. Yuu le impuso con su tono de voz molesto que se _apurara_ y Asahi le hizo caso. Se despidió del dependiente con una inclinación de cabeza y disculpa, cargando las bolsas. Tuvo la esperanza de que al salir simplemente caminaran de vuelta al auto para irse al departamento, pero claro que no funcionó. Yuu, igual que un depredador, buscó con la mirada a las personas y se dirigió a ellas.

Ahora Asahi estaba ahí, casi desmayado en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared del solitario callejón lleno de basura y con las piernas temblando, creía que en cualquier momento dejarían de soportar su peso. Aunque quería cerrar los ojos no podía dejar de observar la escena que se encontraba frente a él; Yuu sentado a horcajadas sobre el pecho de uno de los sujetos logrando inmovilizarlo mientras lo golpeaba repetidas veces en la cara con los puños. Estaba ya inconsciente pero él no se detenía, no paraba. Su ceño fruncido y la boca apretada le hacían parecer una bestia. El rostro del sujeto estaba deformado hasta el punto en que ya no era reconocible como cara humana. El otro se hallaba tirado boca abajo.

Asahi quería llorar, pero se aguantó porque más que eso quería detenerlo.

Y lo intentó:

—N-Noya… para-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas con su propio jadeo de sorpresa al ver como el otro sujeto se paraba de pronto y tomaba un fierro de la basura. Entonces sus preocupaciones pasaron a otras cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía para golpear a Yuu pero el chico era más rápido, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y su porte pequeño era su mayor ventaja en cuanto a agilidad. Con una reacción increíble lo esquivó y le propinó una patada en las piernas, logrando desequilibrarlo para luego, en el momento en que se encorvó, darle un codazo en la espalda. Algo crujió (¿o fue imaginación suya?). El sujeto cayó gimiendo de dolor y el fierro se fue con él.

Asahi vio todo en cámara lenta; cómo Yuu recogía el fierro él mismo, daba vuelta el cuerpo del hombre que intentaba arrastrarse y levantaba el arma sobre su cabeza, con el brillo de un animal en sus ojos, para luego bajarlo haciendo zumbar el viento. El tipo no tuvo tiempo a gritar y Asahi tampoco. El fierro impactó en su cara y eso debió ser todo, pero Yuu no se detuvo.

Entonces cayó al suelo, temblando, pero sin cerrar los ojos porque no podía. De pronto, en su conciencia, se dio cuenta que Yuu se hallaba frente a él con una sonrisa tierna como las que siempre le dedicaba, esas de confianza absoluta. Era todo desastre y pudo darse cuenta que el reverso de sus nudillos estaban en carne viva. Sujetó uno de sus hombros con su mano derecha, sonriendo todavía y Asahi todavía temblaba.

—No te preocupes, Asahi-san. Todo está bien —comenzó a calmarlo, como en otras veces había hecho. Los dos sujetos (¿seguían vivos?) tirados casi inertes en la calle y se lamentó. Las ganas de llorar eran más grandes pero de manera contradictoria el rostro de Yuu le sonreía como el mismo sol al día—. Todo está bien ahora porque sin duda yo te protegeré. Te protegeré sin importar qué tenga que hacer.

Yuu sonrió.

Él temió porque sabía que era cierto y aquel chico no tenía límites.

* * *

 **IV**

Suga & Daichi

— **Juguemos a la familia—**

Mientras Daichi había sido la figura paterna Suga siempre había dado la apariencia de la figura de mamá. La gente que recién lo conocía lo veían como alguien amable que nunca se enfadaba y ponía los sentimientos ajenos por sobre los suyos, pero Daichi, que tan bien lo conocía, sabía que eso era una gran mentira porque más que eso es que Suga era egoísta, pero a su manera. Al final podía monopolizar a la gente sin darse cuenta y cuando se enfadaba era de temer. Solía ser indeciso sobre muchas cosas, aterrador, analítico, expresivo, bastaba sólo una mirada para que supiera todo sobre ti y en momentos cruciales no tenía miedo a sacártelo en cara de ser necesario. Sugawara era extraño a su manera. Lo había conocido en Karasuno y su relación se estrechó con los años. Era raro porque la primera cosa que pensó de él fue un: "Qué tipo tan amable", pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y peor cuando se graduaron de tercero que ese pensamiento se fue distorsionando hacia otras cosas. Él había conocido muchas facetas de Suga. Aunque otras personas quizás se habrían aburrido y lo habrían dejado él no lo hizo. La razón era la más simple y problemática de todas.

Porque no podía.

Porque si lo dejaba se sentía él mismo incompleto. Porque Suga lo había monopolizado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y él no se dio cuenta.

El problema es que Suga no se daba cuenta de eso, pero Daichi sí lo hizo y al principio se asustó porque no supo cómo llevarlo.

Sugawara era nervioso y errático. Aunque tenía esa cara de ángel por dentro era otra cosa. No podía concentrarse en un solo punto por mucho tiempo, su cabeza siempre viajaba y para tener su atención debía ser un tema muy interesante. De la misma manera una persona (Daichi, en este caso) debía sentirse muy afortunado de mantenerse mucho tiempo en su vida porque Suga podía aburrirse con facilidad. Pero le quería así y era lo importante. Aunque hubo un día en que él llegó más desesperado que otros días; asustado y confundido. Daichi no comprendía mucho de sus pensamientos y fue entonces que de una u otra manera terminaron en una situación completamente diferente; los dos desnudos y haciéndolo en el futón del departamento que arrendaba para ir a la universidad. El mismo con las paredes finas que colaban todos los ruidos del mundo. Suga, que era tan ángel para muchos, no tuvo problema para rasgarle la espalda con sus uñas o morderle el hombro con fiereza. Daichi se sintió contagiado de la hiperactividad del otro y se preguntó si así era como pensaba Suga todos los días; saltando de una cosa a otra sin encontrar ni principio o fin. Concluyó que era una tortura.

Cuando terminaron Suga jadeaba y miraba un punto fijo. Se abrazaba las piernas desnudas como si se estuviera defendiendo de algo y Daichi no se atrevió a tocarlo. Viéndolo así se sintió mal, como si hubiera degradado algo santo, aunque tener sexo fue cosa de los dos. Pasaron minutos eternos antes de que Suga hablara otra vez, con su voz suave de siempre pero sin mirarlo:

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Sí —respondió con sinceridad. Creyó que estaría más nervioso el día en que por fin se lo dijera pero la situación fue tan normal, tan forzada que fue como nada.

—Bien —asintió Suga abrazándose más a sí mismo—Entonces tú me gustas también.

Cuando lo miró tuvo una expresión que Daichi pudo comprender a pesar de que nunca la había visto y era sólo porque conocía muy bien al otro. Era una expresión primitiva de: "Eres mío hasta que me aburra".


End file.
